


Peach and Daisy's Romantic Confessions by @woodykFanfiction Online

by Woody_K



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beach Sex, Breasts, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fondling, Gen, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Orgasm, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K
Summary: Peach and Daisy have something to say to each other. Peach never really loved Mario, but she really loved Daisy. Daisy never really loved Luigi, but she really loved Peach. Now that they confessed their love, they decide to express their love as intimately as possible. Request from imerik001.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool





	Peach and Daisy's Romantic Confessions by @woodykFanfiction Online

  
Peach and Daisy's Romantic Confessions by @woodyk

[Read](https://fanfiction.online/read)  
[Write](https://fanfiction.online/my-stories)  
[Collections](https://fanfiction.online/collections)  
Login

  
Peach and Daisy's Romantic Confessions  
[@woodyk](https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk)  
Peach and Daisy have something to say to each other. Peach never really loved Mario, but she really loved Daisy. Daisy never really loved Luigi, but she really loved Peach. Now that they confessed their love, they decide to express their love as intimately as possible. Request from imerik001.

2 years  
2.5K  
0  
0

[Mario](https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38741)

[Explicit](https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37109)

[English](https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110)

[Complete](https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37111)

[Drama](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37125)[Romance](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37136)

[Peach](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38742)[Daisy](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38743)

[Peach/Daisy](https://fanfiction.online/read?pairing_included=532)

[Sexual Content ](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=37751)[girl love](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=39713)[Friends to Lovers](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=40191)[Love Confessions](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=40316)[lesbians](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42175)

  
[Read](https://fanfiction.online/story/393425/1)

Chapter Index

[ 1\. Chapter 1 2516 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393425/1)

[Help](https://fanfiction.online/help)  
[News](https://fanfiction.online/news)  
[Rules](https://fanfiction.online/rules)

6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth


End file.
